Reconstruction One Shots
by Superhero-Nerd
Summary: Collection of oneshots from the Reconstruction Series


Date at the Zoo

Isla POV

I was slowly getting ready. Today was the day Damon and Stefan decided to take Elena and I on a double date so we could bond. Ew.

"Do we have to go?" I whined to Damon who was in the bathroom.

"Come on baby girl. You can't hate Elena forever." He seriously underestimated my ability to hold a grudge but no the less I smiled as he called me by my nickname.

"I don't hate her she's just not my favorite person." I said putting on one of Damon's leather jackets. It's true. I didn't like Elena. I thought she was a bitch that was too much like Katherine. I didn't like how she used Damon or how much she looked like Katherine. Most of all I was scared Damon would fall for her the way he did for Katherine.

Lost in the thought of losing Damon to her I didn't notice him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Come on. You already convinced Faelan and Klaus to come and they are even bringing Hope. I'll even let you get away with wearing my jacket." He smirked kissing my shoulder.

"Fine but I claim the right to tease Stefan about his animal diet since we are going to the zoo."

"Deal" he agreed before turning me around and giving me a kiss.

Faelan POV

"Why must we go to this?" My husband Klaus asked pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Well first off Isla asked me and second if I didn't go there would be a very high chance of Elena "falling" into a lion's den with Damon and Stefan would be too incapacitated to stop it from happening. Just think of this as a family outing." I said putting on my earrings. As if on cue Hope came running in.

"Mama! Papa! Hurry! I wanna see all the animals!"

Klaus picked her up smiling brightly "Of course little wolf. We are going to show you all the animals and tell you everything we know about them. Now let's go pack lunch while mama finishes getting ready."

"Okay" she said hopping out of his arms, taking his hand, and dragging him to the kitchen. I smiled as the two loves of my life walked out of my room leaving me to get ready.

3rd Person POV

Damon, Isla, Elena, and Stefan step out of Damon's car that they took to meet up with Klaus, Faelan, and Hope. As Hope sees Isla she runs up and hugs her.

"How's my favorite neice?" Isla said kissing Hope's cheek.

"Good. Mama and Papa are gonna tell me about all the animals."

"Who knows you might even get to see the lions eat." Isla whispered as Faelan glared knowing exactly what she meant.

"Well let's hope that they are on their best behavior because my little wolf is here." Klaus said subtly warning Isla.

"Whatever you say Mutt. Let's just get this over with." Isla said handing Hope back to Faelan and Damon wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek as they all walked into the entrance of the zoo.

Isla POV

As the day went on we all saw all the animals. I got many chances to tease Stefan including my favorite asking him if he was in the mood for seafood as we watched the sea lions dance above our head in the tank. Faelan got to joking as well pointing to a fish and telling Hope that it was uncle Elijah.

As we got to the wolf enclosure I overheard Faelan and Klaus talking about which wolf the other looked like. This turned into a game where we decided what animal each other was. Stefan was like a lion because the lion mane would be like his hero hair. Elena was an antelope because she was fast and a quick thinker. I was thinking more of easy prey but Damon and Stefan made up that reasoning to keep from a fight I suppose. Damon was a snake. I loved snakes. They were beautiful and majestic beings that were just misunderstood just like Damon. I was told I was a fox because I'm cunning and sneaky. Damon added sexy but he always says that.

The day ended as we took Hope to the children part of the zoo with a playground and a petting zoo. As we watched Hope, Klaus, and Faelan playing around Damon came and wrapped his arms around me.

"They look like a perfect little family huh?" he commented.

"That's gonna be us soon." I said smiling fondly.

He looked down at me in shock and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Damon, I'm pregnant."

 ***Will post follow up chapter***


End file.
